Érase una vez nosotros
by karitho cullen masen
Summary: Es una adaptación de "Bokura ga ita" un anime que me gusto mucho, al estilo crepusculo.
1. El amor llega

** _Hola!! espero que les guste,este es mi primer fic._**

_**Espero que disfruten de esta historia de amor de Bella y Edward basada en la bella historia de "Bokura ga ita". **_

**

* * *

**

** "Érase una vez, nosotros".**

**Capitulo 1**

Me llamo Bella y vivo con mis padres en Port Angels, mis padres me acaban de matricular en el instituto Twiligt, tengo 15 años.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases aunque el instituto comenzó hace una semana.

Me tuve que sentar con Tanya, ella era muy callada y pesada con todo el mundo. Pero me pude hacer amiga de Alice y Rosaly.

A la hora de almuerzo ella me pidió que la apoyara para ser secretaria del curso, al rato después se me olvido su nombre y le pregunte a un chico que estaba hay

-Disculpa como se llama ella

El – se llama Elisa

-mu-mu-muchas gracias

No le podía hablar bien, no lo entendía el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Y l más raro fue que no me dijo ni su nombre y sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida

Entramos a clases y preguntaron quien quería ser secretaria del curso, yo dije que Elisa, la mire y ella me susurro que se llamaba Alice, me dio tanta vergüenza que llegue a sonrojarme. Al terminar la clase camine un poco y me di cuenta que la azotea estaba abierta por lo que quise ir para haya, de pronto cuando ya estaba arriba me dio un escalofrió mire a mi alrededor y vi al mismo chico de antes. Sentí que el corazón quería salir de mi pecho. De pronto me miro y dijo:

+hola ¿a que vienes aquí? ¿Has tenido un mal día?

-hola, vine porque pensé que aquí abría un buena vista

+Oye como te llamas?

-me llamo Bella y tu?

+Edward, debe ser difícil ser la nueva alumna

-si un poco, y tu porque estas aquí????

+por nada, quieres sentarte

Dude un poco, sin saber porque me puse mas nerviosa aun, después de un rato empecé a sentirme más cómoda y le pregunte por que me había dicho el nombre equivocado

Edward dijo que fue mi culpa por olvidarme del nombre.

Iba a armar un escándalo pero el me miro con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo en shock, antes de poder salir del shock me dijo que se tenia que ir y se fue casi corriendo.

Iba saliendo del instituto cuando Edward que estaba dentro de una sala me pregunto como me había ido en la orientación de carreras

-bien – y seguí caminando

+me alegro, hasta luego-y se fue

Me devolví diciendo hasta luego al no verlo me quede parada hay. El se asomo por la ventana de nuevo dijo hasta luego y me sonrió. Me sorprendió tanto porque no esperaba que me contestara que me sonroje y me fui.

Al otro día me entregaron la prueba de mate y me saque un cero me puse un poco triste y de un momento a otro Edward estaba al frente mío, me dijo si podía ir a comprar con mis amigas las cosas para adornar yo le dije que porque no iba el, me miro y trato de decir mi nota

Yo me abalance sobre el, le tape la boca y le dije que iría y el se fue sonriéndome.

Estuve el resto del día pensando en el, cada vez que caminaba sin rumbo llegaba a donde estaba el asta que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de el. No lo podía creer me sentía tonta al enamorarme de alguien tan irresponsable como él.


	2. Continuación capi 1Edward pov

**Edward pow**

Me llamo Edward vivo con Esme, mi madre, y su nuevo esposo Carlisle, tengo 15 años hace una semana que entré al instituto y como siempre todas las chicas quieren estar conmigo.

Hoy a llegado una alumna nueva, se sentó con Tanya. A la hora de almuerzo estaba en mi casillero, cuando la chica nueva me pregunto como se llamaba otra chica.

+se llama Elisa

- mu-mu- muchas gracias

Le dije otro nombre y al parecer no se dio cuenta. Después en clases propuso a Elisa JAJAJAJA, me dio mucha risa pero lo disimule. Como siempre me ofrecí como vice-delegado.

Salimos a recreo y subí a la azotea para poder estar solo. Paso un rato, sentí un escalofrió y mire alrededor y vi a la nueva, le dije:

+hola ¿a que vienes aquí? ¿Has tenido un mal día?.

-hola, vine porque pensé que tendría buena vista.

Me di cuenta que evito mi ultima pregunta, me hizo sentir un poco culpable, por eso intente cambiar el tema

+Como te llamas???

-Bella y tu?

Me dejo en shock, se llama igual que mi ex-novia, recordé que aun estaba allí y le conteste:

+Edward, debe ser difícil ser nueva-en realidad quería saber su respuesta .

-si un poco, pero tu porque estas aquí?

Me pillo con la guardia baja, no se me ocurrió decir nada mas que- por nada, quieres sentarte aquí- y le apunte al lado mío, ella dudo un poco pero igual se sentó por un momento hubo gran silencio que ella rompió

-por que me dijiste otro nombre??

Le dije que fue su culpa por olvidarse del nombre, pero no le dije que también fue por que estaba aburrido, vi que se había enojado mucho y le sonreí. Pero para que no hiciera un escándalo le dije que me tenia que ir y me fui casi corriendo.

A la salida la vi pasar y se me ocurrió conversar con ella y le dije:

+como te fue en la orientación de carreras

-bien- siguió caminando entonces tuve un raro impulso y le dije-me alegro, hasta luego- y me senté al lado de la ventana, de pronto ella se asomo por la ventana diciendo hasta luego, me sorprendió mire y volví a decirle hasta luego, ella retrocedió un paso se sonrojo y se fue.

Al otro día entregaron la prueba de mate, me saque un 8,5 note que Bella estaba triste así que fui a donde ella y le pedí que fuera a comprar con sus amigas las cosas para adornar, se negó así que se me ocurrió chantajearla e intente decir su nota pero se abalanzo sobre mi tapándome la boca

Me extraño un poco la sensación de felicidad que me hizo sentir, acepto comprar las cosas y le sonreí de muy buena gana.


End file.
